Hero
by Vivera
Summary: Sasuke is sent to a mission, the problem is that the probability he'll die nearly yes. He have promised to his lover Naruto that he'll come back alive. Will he?
1. Uchiha Sasuke

_Title: Hero_

_Author: vvDemonvv_

_Genre: Romance_

_Couple: Naruto and Sasuke_

_Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is sent to a deadily mission...to destroy Orochimaru..but will he survive..? Who's the unknown fellow going with him.._

Chapter 1: Uchiha Sasuke

The 5th Hokage looked out her window and sighed, worried about the destruction Orochimaru had made to this village, not having enough strong ninjas...

"Tzunade-sama..."

"I told you not to call me like that Kakashi, call me Hokage." She replied as she sighed again.

"I'm guessing that you are worried about the next attack." The grayish-white haired nin said as he leaned against the wall looking down on the floor.

"Yes, you're right."

There was a long silence then she said again,

"Bring me Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke!!" cried the sunshine boy waving to the moonlight ninja, running towards him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke replied as he was hugged tightly, nearly choking.

"Sasuke?" Naruto became worried as his lover didn't respond to him, looking at him into the eyes.

"Naruto...I have a strange feeling..."

"Huh??" Naruto's head tilted to one side...

"Naruto, Sasuke!!"

"Kakashi-sensei..." the two boys replied looking towards their teacher, he said

"Sasuke, Tzunade-sama wants to see you." Kakashi said his one eye full of seriousness...

"Huh?? Why Sasuke for?" Naruto said with full attention to his teacher then looking back at Sasuke if he knew what was going on.

"Yes, I'll go.." Sasuke said with curiosity across his face, but so does a dark aura.

"Sensei, what's going on?" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke, "I'll go too."

"Ok then, lets hurry up, we're late..." Kakashi said who jumped up a roof, bekoning them to follow.

Tzunade was still looking out the window depressed. Kakashi IS coming late. But soon she was greeted with a knock on the door.

"Come in Kakashi." She said.

The door opened slowly and the three came in slowly with silence.

"Naruto and Kakashi, you can wait outside." She said to Naruto and Kakashi, beckoning them to the door, then sat down in her hokage office seat.

The two quietly got out, Kakashi still serious and Naruto eager to know...and closed the door behind him.

"Sit down Uchiha Sasuke." She said pointing at the seat in front of her desk.

"What do you want to tell me, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said looking at her.

"As you know the Konoha village has became weaker, due to the previous attack. I am suspecting that Orochimaru is planning for the next war. I need you to destroy him before he destroys you and the village."

"BUT, why am I in this mission? There's the jounins..." Sasuke cutted her as she cutted him back,

"As I have told you no strong jounin is available at this time. I have a strong reading that only you can survive or not."

"Why is that? I can go with others..."

"Orochimaru won't be likely to kill you; you are the Uchiha prodigy eh? Also Orochimaru has very little ninjas available, eventhough it's improving. I'll be sending you another fellow..."

"I'd like to introduce myself, hokage-sama..." a figure said as he came out of the shadow...

"YOU ARE..!!!!"

_A/N: That's it for now! Remember to review, I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as I could, Thankies!!_

_Next Chapter: _

_"NO!! I'll never let you go!!"_

_"Naruto, accept it!! I promise I'll come back alive..."_


	2. Uchiha Itachi

**Hero**

_There's a hero..._

_If you look inside your heart _

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer _

_If you look inside yourself_

_And the sorrow that you felt _

_Will melt away_

__

"You Are!!" Sasuke cried out as he jumped up from his chair grabbing his dagger in is defending position.

"Hello my brother...Long time no see..." Itachi smirked...

"Shut Up!! I'll kill you now and forever!!" Sasuke was in ultimate anger then he automatically aimed the dagger at Itachi who easily dogged it.

"Now, now, why don't my baby bro cool down a bit, I'll buy you an ice-cream!!" Itachi was now in laughter causing Sasuke to open his Chidori...

SMASH!! Door was broken down and revealed the two shinobi's, Kakashi and of course the loud Naruto.

"ITACHI!!" Was the suspected response to Itachi when he predicted the two shinobis will enter...

"All of you, listen to me at once!!"

((Tzunade POV))

The room was in altering laughter of Itachi and a overheated angry Sasuke.

"All of you listen to me at once!!!" I shouted slamming my two hands on my desk shooting out from my seat. I was then greeted with ALTER silence which I REALLY wanted.

"I Itachi would be joining Sasuke as they both will kill Orochimaru before he attacks our village-"I was cut by the Uchiha...

"WHY ITACHI!!" Sasuke yelled at me pointing at his brother who wasn't even listening, looking at his nails and brushing off dust off his colorful cape.

"LET ME FINISH MY WORDS!!" I practically yelled back at him, causing him to step back a little. I sighed.

"Itachi has come back to Konoha. He has promised to once again be the leaf ninja. He will join Sasuke to kill Orochimaru once and for all. It is a dangerous mission but there is hope that they can survive. This is for the good of our village."

((Sasuke POV))

"No, Sasuke you can't go, you'll die!" Naruto said grabbing on to my shirt in the hallways of the Konoha Hokage's place.

"Naruto..." I said, "I must, for the village."

"I'll GO WITH YOU!!" he exclaimed trying to look in my eyes grabbing harder on my sleeves.

"I said NO!! Didn't you hear her!? You'll die!!" I yelled pulling Naruto off of me and looking strait into his blue eyes with my Sharigan,

"YOU'LL DIE!!" was his reply as my Sharigan started to fade away...I'll die...

Naruto then buried himself into my chest crying...

"I'm so sorry, Naruto."

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you. _

__

"Tzunade-sama, are you sure that Itachi will not harm Konoha and Sasuke anymore?" Kakashi said trying to get her attention while she tried to ignore him.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm sure they will be fine!!" she practically screamed laying her forehead between her arms on the table. Being Hokage is hard.

"Naruto, please stop crying..." Sasuke said hugging him with full affection. He never wanted to go on this mission, nor did to meet Itachi in Konoha. Everything was just so unexpected to Sasuke and of course poor Naruto.

"sniff Sasuke...promise me that you'll come back." Naruto barely muttered his words, his head still buried on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yes I promise Naruto, I'll come back and forever be with you."

"Sasuke and Naruto...damn it." The shadow cursed as it disappeared in a puff.

Demon: Second chapter finished!!

Sasuke: What'll happen to me next?

Naruto: sniffle SASUKE!! hugs him SO tight

Sasuke: Na..Naruto!! turning purple

Demon: ANYWAY!! ;; PLZ PLZ PLZ Review!! Thankies!!

p.s: The words in Italic is the song, "Hero" by Mariah Carey plz give credits to her!

Next Chapter:

"_Goodbye Sasuke..." _

"_Well, well isn't this the Uchihas?? _

"_Die!!!"_


End file.
